There have been motor vehicles having functions called cruise control capable of continuing traveling while maintaining a preset steady speed without drivers pressing accelerator pedals.
Furthermore, there has also been cruise control capable of detecting proximity to a vehicle ahead and controlling the speed to keep a proper distance between vehicles and avoid collision.
Such functions of cruise control are typically turned off when a driver presses a brake pedal, an accelerator pedal, or a cancel button.
In addition, there have also been methods for adjusting a set speed for cruise control by a driver pressing a brake pedal or an accelerator pedal (Patent Literature 1, for example).